lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gohtza City
: "A heavily industrialized nation located in the north, Gohtza actively pursued magic research soon after its discovery. As a result, Gohtza sustains the most advanced magical industry in the world." :: Game manual The Kingdom of Gohtza is one of four nations in the world of Lost Odyssey. Gohtza is an absolute monarchy ruled solely by one King. Thanks to the benefits of the Magic Industrial Revolution, it is known as the most powerful nation in the world. It maintains the greatest military might as well as the most advanced magical technology. A diplomatic nation, Gohtza makes no effort to subjugate its enemies despite its power. In fact, Gohtza would rather establish a balance of international power to ensure that no nation becomes more powerful than the others, a policy that would seem to promote peace. Although there is likely a social class difference everywhere in the world, Gohtza is the only one with a visible separation of wealth, suggesting that magic energy is sold like a commodity in that nation. It is a close geographical neighbor of Khent. At first, Gohtza was an alliance of many small settlements led by elected representatives. The settlements came together to combat monsters and establish better living conditions. Over time, the more talented leaders gained control of larger territories until the first king of Gohtza unified several of the tiny nation-states under one ruler. Gohtza's influence continued to expand until it covered nearly the entire continent. Gohtza's history is spotted with armed conflict. As a young nation, it did battle with other nations in the area, specifically Khent. However, Gohtza's perpetual growth ultimately overwhelmed its enemies until it came into conflict with Uhra. Uhra was set to conquer Gohtza, but the large oceans and the brutality of the land voyage made launching invasions impractical. Even with the onset of magic energy, national strife within Uhra overshadowed international affairs, allowing Gohtza to move ahead in the Magic-Industrial Revolution. After Gongora seized control of Uhra he used the Grand Staff magic to freeze Gohtza City and erradicate the Gohtzan Army stationed on Khent (if not all of Khent) with a meteor shower. Therefore, Gohtza was reduced to a small settlement of refugees. As an act of revenge, the reserve army of Gohtza led a surprise attack on Uhra, only to be repeled by Gongora's magic beasts. After this events, Gohtza ceased to exist as a major world power. At the end of the game, it is unclear if a new ruler was found, if Gohtza was rebuilt, and if Numara or Uhra was Involved in the reconstruction of Gohtza. Zones * Elevated Entrance * Middle Town ** Middle Town – Store ** Hotel Crown * High Town ** Gohtza Palace - Meeting Chamber * Low Town ** Rosa's Restaurant ** Abandoned Apartment *** 10th Floor **** Gambler's Hideout **** Raihel's General Store *** 9th Floor **** Bargel's Inn *** 7-8th Floor **** Room *** Backyard * Gohtza Station ** Waiting Room ** Platform Side Quests *Message to Kent *Memento from Wohl *Letter to Mom *Treasure Hunts *Backyard Battles *Invisible Treasure Chests *Gambling Loans Seeds *Rosa's Restaurant *Abandoned Apartment- 9th Floor * Bargel's Inn * Gohtza Station Category:Locations Category:Gohtza